In the drapery art, it is known to provide a valance of generally U-shaped configuration, including a main portion, the axis of which is parallel to the plane of the opening covering the drapery, as well as so-called return portions, the ends of which are secured in one manner or another to the edges of the opening or surrounding wall surfaces. Such valance structure is completely independent of the drape in a mechanical sense, and consequently the mounting of the same involves considerable duplication of hardware.
This practice has been followed to some degree in the installation of horizontally oriented venetian blinds, where the tilting and raising mechanisms must be adequately concealed to present an acceptable appearance. In typical installations of this type, it is common to secure the free edges of the returns of the valance to a frame which supports the slats.
Vertical louver type blinds normally include a horizontally oriented track element supported at the ends thereof, in which the upper ends of the individual louvers are in turn supported for axial rotation and planar movement, the louvers being interconnected by cords for this purpose. The horizontal track element which supports the louvers is normally not attractive, and has been concealed from view in the classic manner.